


The Grieving Process of Barry Allen

by saythatagaintomyface



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, spoilers for midseason finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythatagaintomyface/pseuds/saythatagaintomyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short multi-fic detailing Barry Allen's grieving process as he mourns the "loss" of one his best friends and partners in crime; Oliver Queen AKA The Arrow.<br/>Basically just a reaction fic to the Arrow midseason finale.<br/>enjoy :)<br/>and I'm sorry for the sucky title, hehe :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grieving Process of Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there friends, its been a while but I've finally been struck with a little bit of inspiration and motivation and have decided to write and upload something for you again. This little story is in response to Olivers "death" in the arrow midseason finale and is basically a reaction fic from the perspective of the flash characters (mostly Barry though). I should point out that I don't actually watch Arrow, although I have seen the flash crossover eps and I have seen many a clip and gif via tumblr so I like to consider myself sort of part of the fandom in that respect. Anywho to all those true arrow fans I'm very sorry if in any of the future chapters Oliver seems a little bit out of character because of that. I promise one day I will force myself to watch the entire series and then maybe my flash/arrow fics wont seem so oc anymore. Anways I'm rambling now, so go ahead and try to enjoy this first little drabble. 
> 
> P.S: to my friend lauren (aka JustAnotherStarkid) who will probably undoubtly end up finding an alert for this fic in her inbox, I'm really sorry if this is how your finding out about Olivers "death" and I'm ambushing you with the feels and the sadness all of a sudden. although quite frankly it would be a freaking miracle if you managed to avoid hearing about it for this long what with tumblr being a thing and all. Anyway if that does happen to be the case, im truly sorry for ruining your day or night or whenever you may or may not find this in your inbox, but I wouldn't worry too much, it would be pretty freaking dumb for anybody to kill off their main character in the middle of a season, so I think we can all rest assured that he's not actually going to die.
> 
> Disclaimer: I Obviously do not own The Flash or Arrow, the CW does. If I did there would be no need for this fic that your reading to even happen.

                              **Oliver is Dead**

 

As soon as Felicity said those three life alerting, devastating words; Barry no longer felt like he could function. He stood there, holding his phone in his hands staring at it in shock. He wasn't even sure if he'd actually hung up yet, but based on the silence he figured Felicity had done that for him.

He stood there in that exact position,body completely rigid from the devastation of it all, for a good 5 minutes before Joe entered the room. The sound of his footsteps wasn't even enough to jolt him out of his current state.

"Barry? ...whats going on?" The detective asked, sliding the phone out of his son's hands and putting it on the table behind him.

"Barry?" He asked again, shaking the younger man by the shoulders lightly.

"Oliver" Barry managed to croak out quietly, his eyes downcast, willing himself not to burst into tears.

"What about him kid?" Joe asked gently, confused as to what Oliver Queen could have possibly done to make his son this upset.

"He's... he's gone" Barry spoke, his lip trembling as a single tear; the first of many, rolled down his cheek.

"Gone?" Joe asked, sucking in a breath and waiting for Barry to confirm his worst suspicions.

"He's dead... Oliver's dead Joe" Barry croaked out, now giving Joe full eye contact. He'd given up trying to stop himself from crying at this point, the silent tears now flowing freely.

Joe took in the sight of his distraught son and did the one thing he always did whenever one of his kids was upset; he pulled the younger man into a bone crushing hug and didn't let go until the crying stopped.

When Barrys' tears finally quelled for the day and his shoulders stopped shaking, Joe released his son from his embrace; quickly grabbed his and Barrys' things and guided the younger man out of the lab with an arm around his shoulder.  
There was no way his kid was gonna be getting any work done today; not in this condition, not on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it friends, the first chapter in this hopefully multichapter fic. Of course any of you who have read my fics before know i'm horrendously unreliable when it comes to updating fics so I'm sorry If I all of a suddden lose the will to write another chapter and this is all you end up getting. I am how ever hoping to really push myself to write at least a couple more chapters for this fic, so you never know you might just hear from me again soon. However given that its christmas (or whatever holiday you happen to celebrate) and a) the holiday season is a time for forgiveness and b) we are all usually busy around this time of year, I think you'll understand If I don't happen to update very frequently during the coming week.  
> also sidenote, I have a Barry/Oliver fic in the works that I may or may not publish, so if your into that sort of thing you might want to keep an eye out for that.
> 
> anyway thanks for giving this a read and hopefully, maybe just maybe you'll hear from me again soon. 
> 
> also I'm sorry if you read this on ff, I may have forgot to a edit it a little bit.


End file.
